The present invention relates to a fragrance dispenser for dispensing perfume and other scent carriers.
People perceive objects and other people to a significant degree in part through their sense of smell, and their behavior is profoundly affected by this. Even small concentrations of aromas can influence people""s moods and, consequently, their behavior.
Fragrance dispensers take advantage of these biological mechanisms, be it to create a generally pleasant atmosphere, or for a deliberate commercial exploitation to effect a certain human behavior, such as, e.g., to encourage a buying mood.
This stimulating effect becomes significant especially when decisions of far-reaching consequence are to be made, for example at important conferences and meetings.
A multitude of technical packaging approaches are known that have as their purpose to create a fragrance concentration, over an extended period of time in a certain volume, that is intended to enhance the desired behavior.
A fragrance dispenser of the type under consideration is disclosed in patent document WO 00/06464, wherein a porous material that serves as storage for a liquid product is contained in a reservoir. Upon exertion of pressure onto any of the walls of the reservoir, a portion of this product is emitted into the ambient air through an opening as a spray or dispersion.
Patent document WO 00/21853 attempts to improve the aesthetic appearance of this type of fragrance dispenser in such a way that the reservoir is encompassed over a large surface by a band-like packaging element, which may contain punched out patterns and/or imprints.
It is an object of the present invention to significantly improve the operation of fragrance dispensers of the last-named type.
This object is met, according to the invention, by a fragrance dispenser having a reservoir to receive an aroma carrier, the fragrances of which can escape at least partially through a dispensing opening when pressure is exerted onto the reservoir.
The starting point of the invention is an absorbent element, e.g., a sponge, felt, or cardboard, in a thermoformed package as a reservoir. This element serves to fully absorb an aromatic carrier substance (e.g., perfume oil). This element is significantly smaller in its volume than the space formed by the package, so that an atmosphere that is enriched with the fragrance can form inside the package. At a suitable location, the thermoformed or cover film has a small opening, which is sealed, e.g., by an adhesive label, adhesive dot, or peel-off film. This seal is removed for activation purposes. Through this opening the fragrance-enriched air can emanate from the interior of the package to the outside. Pressure that is exerted onto the package causes more intensely enriched air to flow into the environment. The shape of the thermoforming film is designed such that it regains its original shape once the pressure has been released. The air volume in the interior of the package returns to its original size by drawing in non-enriched air, which can again become enriched with fragrance. The process can then start again. Packages without this resetting function are also possible; in that case the release of aromatic substances is achieved by giving the outlet opening an appropriate size so that the air circulation is suitably modified.
The thermoformed package that serves as a reservoir may be enclosed, according to one embodiment of the invention, with a packaging element, preferably one that is composed of a band-like enclosure made of a sealable carton. This enclosure serves to provide an optical optimization, and as a carrier for advertising texts and a functional description, and to support the technical function.
In a further improvement, provision may be made for supplementing and enhancing this display function of the band-like enclosure in such a way that the enclosure is given also technical functionality in the activation of the fragrance dispenser, specifically in the form of an interaction with the seal of the thermoformed package.